


Drunken Confessions

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loker gets talkative when he's drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Confessions

Eli was only one fraction away from being passed out on the bar. The barman had long since ceased serving him and was now plying him with water.

Ria was next to him, not so much out of friendship, or even really care, but more because she felt completely out of place sitting at the table with Lightman and Foster.

Eli was mumbling into the bar top, and was obviously looking to pathetic doing it for the bartender to throw him out quite yet.

He turned his head so that he was looking past Ria to the table where Lightman and Foster sat.

"I don't know why I stayed. There's no point."

He sounded properly miserable, not just drunken melancholy and Ria perked up a little.

"He's never going to say anything. Actually i'm pretty sure that now she's divorced it's only a matter of time before he starts dating her. He's pretty persuasive." He sways closer, conspiratorial. "It's the British thing."

Ria is a little confused, she had picked up the vibe between Lighman and Foster but what the hell was Loker on about?

"Well I suppose I should have expected it, he didn't exactly promise commitment ceremonies and adopted babies."

Eli's eyes droop shut.

"I just wish he loved me enough to say it in public, like he would for her."

Ria's eyes widen and her gaze flicks between the table and Eli passed out on the bar.

Well, it seems like radical honesty or no, Eli had been keeping a few pretty good secrets.


End file.
